Bully: Scholarship Edition - Removed Mission
Those of you who have played Bully: Scholarship Edition (Or Canis Canem Edit) will know the game is missing a lot of stuff and if you dig through the files, you'll find a lot of interesting stuff. Such as the beta mission "Help Petey" http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121110204935/creepypasta/images/a/aa/Bullys.pngThe HUD after the cutscene. Added by Creepypasta21<----Creator The mission is very early beta. It is obvious. The cutscene takes ages too load with the words "help petey" in Tahoma font and when it does load it shows Petey, Gary and Jimmy playing poker but the audio was way different than the custscene. The cutscene was odd. I heard a boy crying and then heard footsteps, I presume this is Gary, who says. "Say femmboy, how was your time with the janitor? bet you enjoyed it huh?" Petey started crying a bit more and shaking. "What's the matter femmeboy? did he break your heart?" taunted Gary. "You know what Gary. I'm sick of life. I hate you so much. You've done nothing but torment me. I'm ending it now." Then I heard a slashing sound. "Oh Petey! Do that again." said Gary who sounded delighted, but the cutscene showed Jimmy, Petey and Gary still laughing and playing poker. Odd. At this point I could tell why the mission was removed. But the cutscene got weirder. Petey was crying and sounds of slashes & Gary laughing kept playing until the cutscene with the 3 boys playing poker ended. When the game loaded, I was controlling Jimmy in the schools basement. The HUD was different. It was just like the GTA SA one but without the money and the clock said "0666" The mission objective said "find luntz" in blood red font. I started to wonder what mission was I doing. Was it the one what the boys were discussing or was it something to do with Petey cutting himself? I hoped for the first option, but how was I wrong on that. I had to use the basements elevator to find "Luntz" and this is where things got really weird. A cutscene started playing. It showed a few corpses tied up against a wall a really skinny girl who was nearly bones and Petey, who was tied up against a furnace with a man, who I presume was the janitor, kept hitting him with a hammer. Everything except Jimmy, Petey and the Janitor was in really low quality. "You try and snitch on me to Crabblesnitch?? This is what I do!!!" said the Janitor and smacked Petey's face. The sound was awful. The game then shown a close up of Petey's face, which was all bruised and bloody. A sobbing Petey then said "No... I'm sorry... please... let me go..." "Not today snitch!" and smacked him in the stomach this time. The game then cut to black and the objective said "ERR:01 text_file_missing_1_helppete.lur" So I hit the Janitor with my slingshot. I got a mission failed. Like if you get Knocked out during the boss fight with Russell, a cutscene started playing. It shown Jimmy running and falling over and the janitor grabs Jimmy's leg and the screen cuts to black and reloads at "Welcome to Bullworth" I reloaded my save game and played through the mission again. This time I snuck past the janitor and untied Petey. He had blood stains all over him and few broken bones, I went over and untied the girl. We then had to escape the Janitor's room. It was easy. He wasn't there. Then I had to go to Dr Crabbelsnitch's office who then called the police and the Janitor was arrested. I got a mission passed with an odd reward. "Mission Passed! Reward: Hammer" I then went to Jimmy's room and found a bloody hammer. I picked it up and hit Trent over the head with it. Instead of funny attack he dug the hammer right into Trent's stomach. The clock and HUD were both odd. The clock still said "0666" and the radar was missing, but the "ZZZ" & save game options were available. But when I went to sleep I had another odd cutscene. It shown the girl from the basement hanging herself in the Girls Dorm's attic and a figure at Jimmy's dorm window. The screen cut to black and played the credits. The game then crashed after the credits and hasn't loaded up since. PS. I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT TO THIS HERES WHERE I GOT IT FROM :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bully:_Scholarship_Edition_-_Removed_Mission Category:Video Games Category:Bully: Scholarship Edition Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game